Friend(Zone)
by RedBlueLight
Summary: Seungcheol dan Jeonghan adalah teman. Teman yang saling 'memiliki'. Oneshoot. Yaoi. SeungHan. CheolHoon. JiHan.


**Disclaimer: This story is completely based on my imagination. Seventeen belongs to Pledis entertainment. The plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Yaoi. Boy x Boy.**

 **Cast :**

 **Choi Seungcheol & Yoon Jeonghan (SeungHan)**

 **Seventeen members**

\+ Happy reading +

Teman. Seseorang yang ada untuk kita saat kita perlukan. Tidak selalu, namun kehadirannya selalu berhasil membuat kita melupakan masalah sejenak. Saat orang bertanya, 'pilih teman atau pacar', saat itu juga Jeonghan terdiam sejenak. Berpikir, yang mana yang lebih penting.

Dua-duanya penting untuk namja bermarga Yoon tersebut. Dua-duanya sama berharga seperti keluarga. Saat teman tidak ada tiba-tiba, ada pacar yang rela berkorban untuk kita. Saat pacar sedang sibuk, ada teman yang dengan suka hati membantu kita. Namun saat dua-duanya sibuk... euhm... tenang saja, namja cantik itu cukup mandiri untuk mengurusi sesuatu.

"Pinjam catatan minggu lalu, kemarin gak sempet nyatet."

Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya dari buku bersampul coklat di mejanya. Di depannya ada seorang namja tampan yang Jeonghan anggap teman. Ya teman. Jeonghan teringat cerita Wonwoo tentang hubungannya dengan Kim Mingyu. Dulu mereka juga teman, namun sekarang, mungkin hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Pernah terbesit dipikiran Jeonghan jika dirinya dengan Seungcheol akan seperti itu.

"Catatan apa?" Jeonghan menaruh pensil pensil kayu miliknya, lalu mengambil tasnya yang tertaruh di samping kursi.

"Manajemen." Ucap Seungcheol sambil tak sopan mengambil buku Jeonghan. "Gambarnya bagus."

"Manajemen 'kan dikirim lewat _email_ , Choi." Jeonghan menatap malas namja yang sudah ia kenal satu tahun lebih ini semenjak menginjakan kaki di _Pledis University_.

"Memang sudah." Tanpa melihat ke arah Jeonghan sedikit pun, Seungcheol mengambil pensil kayu Jeonghan dan menggoreskannya sedikit ke _sketch book_ milik Jeonghan. "Tapi catatan kecil yang diomongin dosennya. Yang gak ada di _power point_. Kau pasti mencatatnya, eoh?"

Sepertinya waktu tiga semester cukup untuk Seungcheol menghapal kebiasaan Jeonghan. Jika disebut rajin, tidak juga karena Jeonghan sering mengerjakan tugas beberapa hari sebelum _deathline_. Namun Jeoghan berusaha menjadi anak rajin karena ia tahu batas kemampuan otaknya sampai dimana.

"Ditambahkan apa?" Sama seperti Seungcheol, tanpa melihat ke arahnya, Jeonghan mengambil buku _file_ dengan jumlah ring dua puluh enam, lalu melepas dua lempar kertas yang berisi catatan yang Seungcheol maksud.

"Goresan di kakinya. Ini suasana saat malam 'kan? Tidak lucu kalau Totoro-nya tidak memiliki bayangan di dekat lampu jalan."

Hei! Jeonghan ingat untuk menambahkan goresan untuk bayangan di gambar kelinci besar tersebut, namun nanti. Jeonghan masih konsentrasi dengan goresan di temboknya. "Gomawo." Ucapnya asal.

Seungcheol menaruh kembali _sketch book_ Jeonghan di meja yang menempel pada kursinya. Tangan panjangnya mengambil dua lembar kertas yang Jeonghan sodorkan. "Anggap bayaran dari catatan ini."

"Itu tidak setimpal, Choi!"

"Nanti aku traktir sushi di kantin."

"Kau memang masih punya utang pada ku."

"Nanti aku antarkan pulang."

"Kau memang selalu mengantarkan ku, pabbo!"

"Memang dan harus sebelum Jun mengajak mu pulang duluan."

Seketika Jeonghan terdiam. "Jun? Wen Junhui?"

Mata bulat Seungcheol melirik Jeonghan tajam. "Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu dekat padanya!"

"Aku tidak terlalu dekat padanya. Dia duluan yang menjahili ku." Protes Jeonghan tidak peduli jika teman-teman kelasnya melihat ke arah mereka. Sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa jika ada pertengaran kecil di antara dua teman ini.

"Tapi kau duluan yang mendekatinya!"

"Itu karena aku butuh kisi-kisi ujian darinya!"

"Kenapa tidak minta yang lain?!"

"Karena hanya dia yang punya _hard copy_ -nya!"

"Kau tahu bukan dia anak geng _SVT_?" Seketika suara Seungcheol melemah, bersamaan dengan sorot matanya yang redup. Oh tidak! Dia mulai lagi. Jeonghan tidak suka situasi seperti ini.

"Aku tahu." Dengan otomatis suara Jeonghan ikut melemah. Salah satu yang sering membuat Jeonghan merinding adalah saat Seungcheol yang jenaka dan hyper aktif berubah menjadi serius. Seperti sekarang ini. "Tapi dia anak yang baik, tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut namja berambut hitam itu. "Terserah. Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi aku." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kelas Jeonghan yang hanya berbeda satu lantai.

"Menyebalkan." Jeonghan kembali mengambil pensilnya dan mulai menggores. Masih ada waktu menyelesaikan gambar Totoro sebelum kelas akuntansi di mulai. Walau Jeonghan mahasiswa jurusan akuntansi, namun ia memiliki bakat menggambar. Seungcheol selalu berkata jika Jeonghan seharusnya masuk jurusan multimedia atau sejenisnya. Jeonghan ingin, namun ini adalah keputusan orang tuanya yang tak bisa ia bantah.

.

.

"Kantin?" Belum sepenuhnya tubuh Jeonghan berada di luar kelas, Seungcheol sudah berada di luar kelas dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Mau makan dulu?"

Seungcheol mengangguk lalu berjalan di samping Jeonghan yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda. "Iya _lah_ , masa ke kantin gak makan."

"Siapa tau mau makan di rumah."

"Kau menghina anak kost-an?"

Jeonghan menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Anak kost adalah jenis manusia yang super irit, terutama sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan. Ramyeon instan, nasi kepal yang dijual di mini market, beberapa keripik kentang akan menemani hari-hari Seungcheol. Dan saat akhir bulan, Seungcheol akan selalu datang ke rumah Jeonghan untuk meminta makanan dengan sampul mengerjakan tugas. Beruntung ibu Jeonghan selalu menyiapkan makanan lebih.

"Jangan lupa belikan aku sushi."

Seungcheol hanya berdeham dengan kepalanya yang menoleh ke arah kanan. Lebih tepatnya ke arah kelas sastra Inggris yang dilapisi dinding kaca transparan. Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Jeonghan saat menoleh ke arah Seungcheol, lebih tepatnya ke arah matanya yang sedikit berbinar.

.

.

Panas. Kantin yang bernuansa merah ini memang selalu dilengkapi kipas angin besar yang saling berjarak tiga meter, namun mungkin karena terlalu banyak kompor, udara panas selalu melingkupi kantin ini. Kecuali saat hujan dan salju.

"Omo!" Hampir saja Jeonghan mengeluarkan sushi yang ada di mulutnya ke arah wajah Seungcheol karena ada orang jahil menusuk pinggangnya.

Wen Junhui, atau orang biasanya memanggilnya Jun. Namja asal China itu memang selalu jahil pada Jeonghan. Mencari perhatian kalau kata Jihoon, teman Jeonghan yang lain. Dan namja tinggi itu hanya tertawa sambil berjalan dengan kumpulan temannya.

"Apa?" Jeonghan tahu kejadian barusan dilihat oleh Seungcheol dan berhasil memunculkan emosinya. "Abaikan dia, Choi."

"Kalau dia berani macam-macam, beri tahu aku."

"Kau mau apa? Melemparnya dengan jurus judo mu?

"Tentu!"

"Jangan cari masalah disini, Choi."

"Aku bilang 'kalau', kalau tidak yah sudah."

"Memangnya kau berani dengan _SVT_?"

Seungcheol terdiam sejenak lalu menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapi, membuat matanya hanya segaris. "Tidak."

"Pabbo."

.

.

Tepat setelah Jeonghan diturunkan Seungcheol di depan rumahnya, seorang yeoja paruh baya keluar dari rumah dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa eomma?"

"Seungcheol-ah, bisa bantu ahjumma membenarkan keran air?"

Jeonghan menaikan satu alisnya, namun sebelum Jeonghan membuka suara, Seungcheol sudah turun dari motornya.

"Tentu, ahjumma."

.

.

"Data ku hilang!" Jeonghan berteriak dengan keadaan _loadspeaker_ di ponsel hitamnya sambil tangannya mengotak-atik laptop dengan gusar.

" _Shortcut_?"

"Nan molla! Eotteohke?!" Jeonghan terlalu panik sampai tidak mendengar kalimat yang Seungcheol katakan di ponsel.

"Yak! Kau mendengar ku tidak?!"

"Eoh? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari ponsel Jeonghan. "Akan aku kirimkan lewat pesan cara mengembalikan data mu. Itu hanya hidden data, jangan panik."

.

.

"Hai!"

"Oh! Kkamjjagiya!" Sepertinya Jeonghan bisa berlatih kelemahan jantung dengan namja tinggi ini. Terkadang Jeonghan berpikir, apakah Jeonghan adalah mangsa yang empuk untuk dijahilin oleh seorang Jun?

"Lihat wajah mu! Lucu sekali!" Jun tertawa puas di depan Jeonghan. Ingin rasanya Jeonghan memukulnya dengan modul mikro ekonomi yang tebal agar ia berhenti menjahili Jeonghan.

"Yak! Berhenti tertawa!"

Dan Jun berhenti tertawa namun masalah baru datang. "Waeyo?" Tubuhnya berjalan mendekati Jeonghan yang reflek berjalan mundur. "Mengapa aku tidak boleh tertawa?"

Sebenarnya tidak seram. Wajah setampan Jun jauh dari kata menyeramkan. Namun suaranya yang dalam dan tatapan mata yang tajam membuat Jeonghan ingin menjauh saat itu juga.

"Kau ini seperti kelinci."

Kaki Jeonghan terus mundur seiring kaki Jun yang maju mendekat.

"Yak! Wen Junhui!"

"Atau seperti hamster?"

"Yak!"

"Sepertinya lebih mirip anak anjing."

"Dia itu anak kucing." Kaki Jeonghan berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Seungceol! Datang disaat yang tepat. Segera Jeonghan berlari dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Seungcheol yang lebih lebar darinya.

"Anak kucing?" Jun menegakan tubuhnya di hadapan Seungcheol, seperti sedang menunjukan siapa dirinya.

"Anak kucing milik ku." Ucap Seungcheol dengan nada seriusnya. "Jadi jangan dekati milik ku, terutama menyentuhnya karena itu melanggar hukum."

Bibir Jun terangkat. Membuat sebuah seringai yang membuat Jeonghan merinding. "Beruntung aku adalah warga yang taat hukum, Choi Seungcheol." Jun memasukan tangannya ke saku celana. "Tenang saja, aku hanya sedikit bermain dengan 'anak kucing' mu."

"Terima kasih." Detik kemudian Seungcheol menarik tangan Jeonghan untuk turun tangga.

.

.

"Mengapa menyamakan diri ku dengan anak kucing?!"

Seungcheol menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Ke arah Jeonghan yang sedang berusaha menyaman langkah mereka. "Karena kau memang mirip dengan anak kucing."

"Apa miripnya?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat anak kucing?"

"Pernah."

"Bagaimana menurut mu?"

"Anak kucing itu lucu dan menggemaskan."

"Tapi terkadang malas dan merepotkan." Tangan lebar Seungcheol mengusak kepala Jeonghan "Itu lah diri mu."

"Yak! Rambut ku!"

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Seperti biasa, saat kelas Jeonghan dan Seungcheol selesai, mereka akan bertemu di tengah lorong. Saling menunggu satu sama lain.

"Perpustakaan." Ucap Jeonghan. "Dengan Lee Jihoon." Jeonghan melirik jahil sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Seungcheol mendelik, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum jahil. "Aku juga mau ke perpustakaan, dengan Joshua."

Satu sama.

.

.

"Cepat bantu dia." Bisik Jeonghan saat hanya ada dirinya dan Seungcheol di salah satu meja perpustakaan.

"Bantu apa?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan ikut berbisik.

"Mencarikan buku? Terserah, yang pasti kau harus bicara dengannya."

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau kira."

"Sama." Sahut Jeonghan dengan nada lesu. "Kau pikir aku mudah berbicara dengan Joshua?"

Seungcheol menundukan kepalanya. "Kita senasip."

.

.

"Permisi."

Jeonghan segera menoleh saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Suara lembut milik Joshua Hong.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"Ti... tidak." Oh tidak! Jantung Jeonghan perlu oksigen sekarang.

"Boleh minta tolong?" Tanya Joshua dengan senyum manisnya. Aigoo! Jeonghan bisa meleleh dibuatnya.

"Selama aku bisa." Tenang. Jeonghan berusaha untuk tenang. Jangan sampai detak jantungnya terdengar oleh namja tampan di depannya ini. Jeonghan tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di depannya.

"Seungcheol bilang kalau kau jago gambar, jadi bisa kah kau membuat ilustrasi untuk presentasi ku?"

Jeonghan terdiam sejenak. Mengapa harus bantuan dirinya? Apakah Joshua tidak tahu jika Seungcheol sama cerdasnya dalam hal menggambar? Atau ini rencana Seungcheol untuk mendekatkan Jeonghan dangan Joshua? _Nice_! Kalau ini benar rencananya, Jeonghan akan punya utang pada Seungcheol

"Seungcheol bilang kau lebih pandai membuat ilustrasi darinya dan Seungcheol sepertinya sedang sibuk, jadi bisa-"

"Tentu!" Jeonghan tidak akan melewati kesempatan ini. Kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan namja yang sudah lama ia kagumi.

.

.

.

"Kau bercanda?!" Ingin rasanya Jeonghan menutup mulut Seungcheol dengan buku akuntansi karena teriakannya.

"Anggap saja ini balas budi." Jeonghan tersenyum riang. "Karena mu, aku bisa punya waktu berduaan dengan Joshua."

"Tapi aku belum siap jalan dengannya!"

"Tapi dia bilang dia sudah siap dan dia terlihat senang." Ucap ku tak peduli melihat Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan. "Ayo lah, hanya menemaninya ke konser B1A4 apa salahnya?"

"Tapi mengapa tidak kau saja?!"

"Aku sibuk dengan Joshua."

"Oh! Jinja!" Teriak Seungcheol frustasi.

"Aku sudah membeli dua tiket untuk kalian. Jadi nikmati kesempatan langka ini, Choi."

"Tapi aku-"

"Hai!" Sapa seorang namja mungil dengan senyum manisnya. Jeonghan yakin jika saat ini jantung Seungcheol sedang maraton.

"Hai, Jihoon!" Balas Jeonghan sambil diam-diam menyikut lengan Seungcheol untuk membalas sapaan namja bermata sipit tersebut.

"Oh! Ha.. hai... Ji... Jihoon!" Sepertinya keringat dingin mulai membasai Seungcheol. Lidahnya terasa kaku saat menyebut namja bermarga Lee itu.

"Seungcheol-ah." Panggilnya membuat kulit pucat Seungcheol semakin pucat seketika. Jeonghan jadi ingin tertawa. "Kau menyukai B1A4, eoh?"

"N..ne..ne." Lihat itu! Seungcheol gemetar. Ingin rasanya Jeonghan mengambil foto Seungcheol saat ini. Lucu sekali!

"Bagus! Akhirnya ada juga yang mau menemani ku menonton konser B1A4! ." Senyum seorang Lee Jihoon manis. Semanis gulali. Jeonghan mengakui itu. Dan Jeonghan bersumpah melihat jakun Seungcheol bergerak karena menelan ludahnya. Segugup itu kah seorang Choi Seungcheol di hadapan Jihoon, seseorang yang selalu Seungcheol impikan, itu katanya dan Jeonghan hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan setiap kali Seungcheol bercerita jika ia memimpikan namja mungil tersebut.

"Gomawo, Seungcheol-ah." Jeonghan hanya berdoa agar Seungcheol tidak mati kesenangan karena jalan berdua dengan Jihoon nanti.

Teman bukannya harus saling membantu bukan? Begitulah Jeonghan dengan Seungcheol. Selalu ada untuk saling mengisi walau pertengakaran kecil selalu menghiasi. Dan rasa untuk 'saling memiliki', euhm... sepertinya mereka sudah saling memiliki. Bukan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Berteman sudah cukup bagi mereka karena mereka sudah merasa saling memiliki tanpa harus ada status pacar. Berteman itu lebih menyenangkan. Dan pacar...

"Seungcheol!" Oh tidak, Seungcheol pingsan karena Jihoon memeluknya.

.

.

END

Note 1 : Aku kembali dengan FF _oneshoot_. Aku merindukan waktu luang ku untuk mengetik sebuah cerita. Banyak ide yang aku punya untuk membuat sebuah FF, namun sayang, aku selalu mengetiknya setengah-setengah karena keterbatasan waktu dan _mood_ ku sering hilang di tengah jalan.

Note 2 : Sebenarnya FF ini aslinya _straight_ , dengan sudut pandang orang pertama, dan aku sempat _share_ FF di OA Line milikku dengan temanku. Tapi aku _remake_ jadi yaoi dengan _cast_ Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Dan latar dari FF ini adalah kampus ku yang sederhana, berbeda dengan FF ' _First Love_ '. Dan mengapa BA14, karena aku menyukai B1A4(?)

Note 3 : SEVENTEEN sebentar lagi _comeback_! Aku belum _move on_ dari _MV Chek In Hip Hop team_ yang ada Jakarta City, Meanie bed sceen, dan rambut orange Mingyu! Dan sekarang aku diberi foto teaser Woozi! I can't believe if that's Woozi! Lee Jihoon! Very diffirent! Tapi aku suka! Sangat!

Note 4 : Jangan lupa review /bow/ aku membutuhkan review kalian untuk semangat melanjutkan FF ber-chapter ku yang masih aku simpan. Aku lebih suka menyelesaikan tuntas FF ku lalu aku berani share. Jadi aku mohon review. Terima kasih.

Note 5 : Karena aku belum tahu selogan terbaru SEVENTEEN, jadi aku masih menggunakan AJU NICE!


End file.
